Loud House Anime Openings
by kman134
Summary: What if the Loud House was an anime? These are openings to a future loud house fanfic I am planning on making called Loud House Dead World where the loud house characters are a little older, a little darker, and more like an anime with anime-esque properties in a dark satirical manner.
1. Opening 1

The sound of a base playing as pics of a Lincoln Loud is shown.

"Crashing through the crowded halls, dodging girls like ping-pong balls, just to reach the bathroom on time…"

The boy runs through the hallway. He leaps over a Lynn Loud on a dirt bike with a hockey stick as she tried to hit a ball. Passing by a Lisa Loud who was holding a glass of chemicals, he quickly sits on a small table while having a tea party with Lola before dashing off as he head-banged to Luna's guitar playing while giving Lucy a thumb's up as she read him her poems. However, right before the rest of the music could be heard, the screen turned to static with the tune becoming inaudible.

Suddenly, the screen changed. The music sounded a little more techno as light keyboard sound played. Raising his head, Lincoln Loud (a little more detailed and three-dimensional) glares at the audience.

"Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzuresatta…"

The title card appeared, looking cryptic and as if it was drawn in ink while Katakana letters laid below it. the title dissipated into butterflies. Lincoln stood sternly as they fluttered passed him as his hair and clothes blew in the breeze.

"Kowarete sakendemo keshisarenai kioku to…"

A droplet of water fell, landing on the face of Ronnie Anne. The young Latina girl stood in front of the water fountain under a cloudy sky. She held her head up, basking in the moist bliss of the rain while ignoring her white tank top getting soaked as the fabric clung to her breasts.

"Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagarekomu…"

Lying on a desk was a half-eaten sloppy joe, a ticket to the Games and Grub, an egg with a face panted on the shell, and a picture of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on a heart boarder. Lori held up a note and clenched it hard on the sides. "See ya later, lame-O" was all it said, which caused the eldest loud some distraught.

"Mou iro sae mienai…"

Lynn and Clyde stood back to back. The former's teeth gritted while she clenched her fists.

"Ashita he to shizumu…"

The camera turns to Lisa and Lucy. Sitting at her desk with Lily in her arms, the 10-year-old genius girl flashed a disturbing grin to the audience. Her eyes opened widely while a flash of light beamed for suspense.

"Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita…"

Lincoln runs across the park. The 17-year-old's feet staggering across the grassy field. He trips and almost fell over but managed to regain his footing as continues dashing. Right in front of him was a giant sword that stood at about six-foot-long with a single sharp edge. He grabbed the handle and pried it out of the ground.

"Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku…"

Standing on the top of his roof, Clyde meditates as the days quickly turned to night while he balanced himself on one foot. He wakes up as his eyes narrowed before leaping off the tiles and landing perfectly on the pavement. He then dashed down the street with his arms extending behind him like a ninja. The demons of shadow surrounded him and prepared to strike but were defeated when Clyde clasped both hands and unleashed a wave of white light, causing the shadow demons to dissipate into nothing.

"Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo…"

Lynn was in her room, slamming her fists against a punching bag with Ronnie Anne's picture on it as tears fell from her face. The 19-year-old stopped and turned to see Lincoln inside her full-length mirror. She sauntered over and leered in front of it before she sensuously plants a kiss in front of the reflection's lips.

"If you turn on the lights. If you turn on the lights…Hikari he terashiteku!"

Ronnie Anne fell to her knees. Lisa held a syringe in her hand. She grabbed the Latina girl's arm and injected a green substance into her veins. Ronnie Anne screamed in agony while she clenched at her arms, dragging her nails against her skin and feeling immense pain as blood trickled downward. Suddenly, images of her and Lincoln flooded her mind. Lincoln playfully tackled Ronnie Anne, hearing the girl laughed as he tickled under her arms. The two smiled while gazing into each other's eyes. they leaned forward, brushed their lips against one another, and embraced each other with their tongues locking together and exploring each other's mouths. The vision ends, and tears flew from her eyes.

"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to…"

Lynn charge. Cocking her fist back, she thrust forward, aiming straight at the robots and shadow demons before her. sparks flew out as her fists struck against the robots while the demons dissipated when her legs slashed through them.

"Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito…"

Clyde and Lincoln fought side-by-side. The former throwing a barrage of shurikens at the enemies while the latter leaped in the air and struck the ground with his sword, creating a wave as the floor flowed over, causing every demon and robot to tremble before the attack.

Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors…"

Standing on top of a mountain, Lisa, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne stared down at the trio of heroes while the baby in Lisa's hands slept through the whole thing. Lisa and Ronnie Anne grinned arrogantly as they gestured their hands in a beckoning call, enticing the heroes to come at them. gritting their teeth, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lynn bent their knees and leaped up higher than any normal human being, releasing a bellowing roar as they prepared to fight.

"Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara…"

A flash of light covered the screen. Once it faded, the screen reveals only a picture frame with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne snuggling up to one another. The two of them smiling with their cheeks flushed.

"Hikari no yubisaki de…"

The loud family were sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing on their television set. Jaws nearly falling to the ground, the whole family was baffled and could barely formulate a sentence. Luckily, one of them finally spoke.

"Okay. that was…interesting," Lincoln remarked. He arched his brows while flashing a weak smile.

"Seriously. Who writes this kind of crap?" Lynn griped. Her arms pointing at the screen as her brows narrowed.

Grabbing the remote, Lori turned off the TV while she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. You gotta give them credit for creativity."

The End?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys. this is Kman134. this is a little side project that I wanted to do that correlates to a future loud house fit I'm planning to write called "Loud House Dead World" where what if the loud house was an anime and the characters were a little older and had anime-esque powers while also deconstructing certain tropes and giving a dark satirical undertone to the story. This opening, however, was inspired mostly by the Spongebob Anime by Narmak, but still having some originality on my part with different scenes and the loud house characters instead of spongebob characters. well, tell me what you think and leave some reviews.


	2. Opening 2

Visual-Kei music plays in the background. Standing over a cliff, the 14-year-old Lucy stares at the darkened sky as a single tear caressed her cheek.

"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo…"

Taking a step forward, the goth girl fell off and plummets in mid-air. Her arms crossed while she accepted her fate as she fell straight into the waters below. However, the water disappeared and replacing with inky-black darkness. Lucy gasped and breathed normally in the shadows.

"Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte…"

Behind her, a pair of glowing red eyes and a mouth formed in the darkness. it got closer and consumed the goth girl, fusing with her and bounding itself to her skin. When she came out of the darkness, her old clothes were no more and a revealing one-piece outfit with stilettos and long gloves. Large raven wings, horns, and a tail protruded from her body.

The scene shifts with the title appearing from a cloud of black feathers formed when Lucy dashed into the air. The title was gothic in design with the letters hade from steel while it was being strangled by thorny vines as myriad of roses bloomed throughout. The title card glitched every second before fading into the background.

"Kage wo dasane kimi to ikiteru asu ga donna katachi demo…"

A 17-year-old Lincoln kneels before the statue of an unknown woman wearing a toga and a helmet on her head with a sword and an owl on her persons. His claymore sword planted into the ground as he prays. He looks behind him and growls, drawing his sword and got ready for battle. A necklace with a locket dangled around his neck as it flew out from his hoodie.

"Uke de kattenu wo mou shinjiru koto wo wasureteku naka dakara…"

A 10-year-old Lisa lounges in her chair. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing as her new outfit consisted of a blue coat with epaulettes over a schoolgirl's swimsuit. A small table with a silver tea set stood beside her. standing behind her was Ronnie Anne, staring emotionlessly while the young genius sips her tea before flashing an evil grin at the audience.

"Me wo soretsukusemo aimai na kaito mo waraenu uso wo…"

Clyde and Lynn appear within a decayed coliseum. Greco-Roman buildings float over their heads within the bizarre black and white dimension. Holding up a crystal ball, Lola and Lana approached the two with deadly glares while the boxing girl and the ninja boy raised their weapons as they walked over as well. Lori and Leni stood on the podium. Their attire resembling Victorian regal gowns. Leni's eyes began to bleed while she flopped a red paper fan to her face. Lori stared at an astrological pocket watch before she threw it out of the podium and onto the sandy ground.

"Tonari ni inaku amai mi sae nijinde yuku…"

In her room, the demonic Lucy laid on her bed in a scantily clad pose. Hundreds of stuffed dolls resembling the characters surrounded her. Picking up her Lincoln doll, she kissed it and then proceeded to tear the heads of both Lynn and Ronnie Anne as the stuffing flew in the air.

"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga natte ubatte sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi wo…"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne danced in the air. The young Latina twirled and dodged the daggers the white-haired boy threw at her. thrusting his claymore at the girl, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Ronnie Anne catch the end of the blade with her hand. Even with blood tricking down her arm, Ronnie Anne was left indifferent of the pain while glaring daggers at Lincoln. The latter flashed his teeth as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga natte ubattemo…"

Lucy was now alone within the darkness. She has reverted back to her old self while she sobbed in solitude. A pair of arms embraced the goth girl as Lincoln stood behind her in a translucent form.

However, Lucy was then replaced by Lynn who pushed a solid Lincoln away while she blushed. Walking away, she turned and berated her younger brother before walking out of her room.

"Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte…"

Lincoln smiled in amusement. Pulling his orange hoodie over his head, he held his sword over his shoulders as he followed his sister out the room. When he closed the door, the camera changes showing a large bowl filled with Lincoln's locket, Clyde's shuriken, Lisa's glasses, Lucy's dolls, Lynn's jockstrap, Lori's pocket watch, Leni's paper fan, and a picture of Lincoln with Ronnie Anne. the light of the sun shines over the bowl with the items glistening in the glow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. This is Kman134 with a new chapter for the Loud House Anime Openings. For the opening parody, I went with Shiver by the GazettE, which is the opening of Black Butler wasn't my favorite anime as most of it was filled with plotholes, continuity errors, absurdities, and bland characters. the only thing I liked about it was the opening song. I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.

 **Story** : If any of you are confused by what this Loud House opening is trying to tell you, the story is that Lisa, in her thirst for universal knowledge, has gone insane and is causing a convergence in the Loud House's reality where the world around them is changing while Ronnie Anne is still under her control. Lucy has defected fro Lisa and has sold her soul to the darkness, becoming an eldritch succubus in the process and is hellbent on stopping Lisa but has subsequently gone mad as well, desiring Lincoln to become her prince of darkness while wanting to take out the competition. Lincoln ha sworn allegiance to the goddess Athena who is one of the few gods taking notice of the convergence and has tasked Lincoln with stopping Lisa's madness and bringing sanity back to reality. Lynn and Clyde have entered the nexus point of their reality, facing off against Lola and Lana who have become Lisa's followers and are one of the obstacles in stopping the mad scientist. Leni and Lori have become affected by the convergence, regressing in wardrobe and being reduced to mere spectators behind the veil of reality. the watch Lori has was once her phone transformed and symbolizes the decaying time-space continuum around them as she throws it in complete surrender. Leni's eyes bleeding symbolizes the pain of hopelessness as she watches the world around her falling apart. Lincoln's obstacle is facing his inner demons in the form of a brainwashed Ronnie Anne and watching her stopping his sword makes him reassess the situation and see how difficult the challenge was going to be. in the end, Lucy loses her powers and is now isolated in the darkness but is reassured that she is not alone as Lincoln saves her from the darkness. Lincoln and Lynn, however, deal with their issues with the latter being in denial of her own feelings. The ending reflects that despite the despair and trepidations, the Loud will find a silver lining and return to the sun.


End file.
